Pokemon Hey juliet
by Thunderbolt2.0
Summary: Ash is down that dawn said that she did not love him. But she relly did.
1. Chapter 1

Ash waited for his band to start playing for the prom. Ash had gone back to school to learn about more pokemon and be a better trainer. But he was not happy. The girl he loved was sitting out there. He was alone. Because he got mad at her.

_Flashback_

_Dawn I—I tried to keep it in but I can't. Dawn I love you and I don't know if you love me to. Dawn was shocked truth is she liked him to. A—ash I don't know what to say. But I am with Paul and I can hurt him he love's me. B—but Dawn I……No ash I don't love you. Ash's heart went in to panic._ _Go away ash .But I …… Get out now ash. FINE. He yelled I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN I HATE YOU. He yelled as he slammed the door. Dawn bursed into tears. She loved ash so badly and wanted to say she loved him back but at the time she had a boy friend. I will always love you ash she said very quietly._

_End of flashback._

Hey man. Brock said what's wrong. I told dawn I loved her and she broke my heart. I don't know if I can play Brock. He said like he was barley there. Be right back. Brock said. Brock went down the stage. He saw Dawn standing there with paul.hey dawn. Oh hi Brock. Paul Brock said. Go get the lady some punch. Man you don't have the right to do……GET THE LADY SOME PUNCH NOW. Yeah ok just don't hurt me. Paul walked away to the punch Table. Hi Dawn. Brock said as he sat down. Hi she said depressed. I just had a talk with ash. And…. Brock noticed a tear fall from her eye. You love him don't you? I love him so much Brock he's everything. Then why say no. She looked over at Paul. That's why. Paul will kill ash if he found out. Ash looked out from the curtains at dawn. _Why would you do that to me._ He thought. I love her. Dawn looked up and saw ash looking out at her. He pulled his head back in. But dawn Brock said. You need to follow your heart. If you do that you will be happy. He said as he walked over to the stage. Paul walked over to dawn. Hey I got us a room. He said as he kissed her. Let's go. Paul grabbed her and started to run. The curtains opened and ash's Banned started to play.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

Paul pushed dawn on the bed of the room and started to make out with her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Paul started to unbutton her dress as a tear fell down her eye.

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

He pulled of her Dress and went for the bra.

'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me

Dawn could not belive what she was about to do. She wanted to do this with one person and one person only.

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

_FlashBack_

_You need Follow your heart If you do you will be happy. End of flash back_. Follow my heart. Paul stop. What why. Paul I don't want to do this she said getting her dress back on. Why. He said confused. Because I love ash ketum. Bye Paul. She ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet

Dawn ran in the Gym and she looked at ash and smiled. He looked at her and it made him happy.

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet

Hey Julieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet

Everyone started clapping. Thank you ash said as he got of stage. Back stage ash saw dawn standing there. Hi ash. Hi dawn. Dawn walked over to ash. Ash im sorry about before truth is I do love you I just did not want to hurt Paul. But then I almost had sex with him and I couldn't because I love you. Can you forgive me? Yeah. Hey Juliet. She smiled. What. I wanna be your Romeo. Sutup and kiss me. She said leaning in to kiss him. They both were so happy that they were finally kissing each other.


End file.
